Bless the Broken Road
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Just another songfic...


Bless the Broken Road

By: Panda

Summary: Just another song-fic...

Disclaimer: Rascal Flatts sings this song. JAG doesn't belong to me...

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm sorry it has been so long for me, but I have been so busy with school. I passed my math regents with an 86 though, so I'm happy. I hope you enjoy. And also, although it's a bit late...Merry JAG christmas 2004! I got what I wanted for christmas! Thank you Santa! a.k.a. DPB:)

* * *

Mac was putting her shoes on when he knocked on the door.

"Wow flyboy. You're on time" Mac smiled as she moved so he could come in.

"I would never be late for this Mac." Harm smiled as he pulled out the roses from behind his back. "For you."

"Oh Harm. They're beautiful." Mac took them into the kitchen and put them into a vase of water. She returned to the living room, and Harm asked if she was ready.

"We don't want to miss our reservation." He helped her into her coat, and they left the apartment.

As they drove along the road, Mac turned to Harm. "So, where are we going"

"It's a surprise." Harm just smiled and continued to drive.

They reached the city limits, and Mac started to really get curious. "C'mon Harm. Please tell me." She put on the puppy dog face, but Harm just shook his head and said 'You'll see.'

They began to drive down a winding road through the hills and into a forest. The road leads them to a clearing, clear of trees, with a perfect view of the sky. "C'mon." Harm whispers as he climbs out of the car and pops the trunk. He removes a picnic basket and a blanket. He walked about ten feet and set down the basket, before turning and returning to the car, opening the door for a confused Mac. He takes her hand, pulling her out of the car, and leading her to the basket. He spread the blanket out on the ground, and sat down, pulling Mac down with him. He opened the basket, and began removing the picnic. Salad, sandwiches, water and a fruit salad. He pointed up to the sky and whispered. "Look." Mac turned her face to the sky, and watched as the red, pink, orange and violet sky turned dark blue. She watched as the first stars appeared in the evening sky. Harm wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I found this place after we met. I always dreamed of bringing you here."

He reached into the basket and pulled out a CD player. Pulling himself to his feet, he reached down and pulled her up. He hit the 'play' button on the player, and the sweet piano ballad began to play. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to sway back and forth, holding her close.

_"I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you"_

Mac rested her head in the crook of his neck, and smelled the aroma of his cologne on the air. Harm began to whisper the words into her ear.

_"Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"_

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, and he rubbed her back slowly and gently as they danced under the stars.

_"I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true"_

Mac felt Harm's grip become looser, like he was pulling away. Concerned, she lifted her head and almost began to question it. Until she saw what he was doing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, and sunk onto one knee, looking into her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find the words that he had so carefully planned. Instead he opened the box and began to sing.

_"Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"_

The box revealed a diamond solitare, the most beautiful ring Mac had ever seen. She felt the tears come to her eyes as Harm opened his mouth to speak again. And this time, the words came.

"Sarah, I waited for too long. I wasted too much time, and I would do anything to get that time back. I love you Sarah, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you happy. I might completely upset you, but I want to be able to wipe away your tears and make up with you again. I want to hold you close at night, and wake up to your beautiful face in the morning. Make me the happiest man and marry me?"

Sarah opened her mouth and choked up. The tears flowed from both of their eyes, as Mac sank to her knees. She nodded her head and smiled. She choked out a quiet 'yes' and grabbed his hand. He wiped her tears and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Harm." He slipped the ring onto her finger, and rubbed her back, as she held onto him for dear life. After about 25 minutes of sitting like that together, Harm stood and pulled Mac to her feet. They gathered up their picnic, and returned to the car. Driving home, they held hands. Their fingers laced together, with a sparkling diamond decorating the sight.

Four months later:

Dressed in a white dress, flowing from behind, Mac walked onto the dance floor, meeting her new husband in the center. Swaying back and forth to the sweet piano ballad that began to play. Their thought drifted back to a certain evening when this song played and all their dreams came true. They looked into each other's eyes, and found their forever.

_"Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you."_

-Fin-


End file.
